Noche y Mañana Inesperada
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Estaban Sakura y Sasuke en su habitación, hacia tiempo que no estaban así de juntos en una noche de tormenta, querían que sus cuerpos fueran los únicos que se darían calor... ¿Pero que pasa cuando tu hija te llama cada 5 minutos?


Una Noche de Tormenta Inesperada

Estaban Sakura y Sasuke en su habitación, hacia tiempo que no estaban así de juntos en una noche de tormenta, querían sentir ese sereno frío de la noche, querían que sus cuerpos fueran los únicos que se darían calor, darse besos de placer durante la noche hasta el amanecer, pero algo los impedía y tenían que volver a dormir, como todas las noches.

Su hija Hikari, quien no dejaba de gritar papá durante toda la noche y haciendo que su hermano Ryosuke se despertara, para que Hikari no despertara a sus padres.

Hikari tiene 6 años, y es la consentida de Sasuke, aunque no lo crean Sasuke quería tener una niña con la que el se sintiera feliz de proteger, sin evitar de que también desde pequeño quería que su primer hijo fuera varón, para que cuidara de su hermano o hermana pequeña, que este es Ryosuke de 16 años, que ya con esta edad era un AMBU especializado, y contamos con su novia Miku, la hija de Naruto con Hinata.

Pero sigamos con la Familia Uchiha.

-¿Hikari, que quieres? Acuérdate que no hay que despertar a kaa-san y a tou-san ¿entiendes? –Le decía su hermano haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

-Si, entiendo, pero yo quiero agua, tengo mucha sed.

-Entonces, me lo haces saber a mi y yo te la doy ¿si?

-Ujum... –Cansado, Ryosuke baja las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha, buscando el vaso de agua, se lo sirve y vuelve a subir las escaleras, hasta la habitación de la pequeña. –Ten, aquí esta tu agua.

-Gracias, Nii-san. –La bebe, y se acuesta a dormir, haciendo que también Ryosuke se fuera a dormir.

MOMENTO DESPUES

-¡Tou-san! – Sasuke se levanta rápido, pensando que podría ser que un intruso se halla metido a la casa, pero no fue así, la acción para otro momento.

-¿Qué sucede, Hikari? –decía su padre despreocupado.

-Es que tengo mucho frío, ¿Me puedes cerrar la ventana? –Decía tapándose con la sábana que tenía encima.

-Claro, por que no. –Sasuke fue a cerrar la ventana, veía como su hija miraba cada paso que daba. –Ahora, por que no te duermes. –Le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que la pequeña Hikari se sonrojara de la emoción y abrazó a su papá.

-Gracias, Tou-san. De verdad, ahora voy a dormir, no molestare más. –Estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke se acordara de Sakura cuando tenían 14 años, siempre le decía que no iba a molestar, pero no sucedía así, ya que ella siempre estaba metida en problemas y la tenía que ayudar, pero no le importaba, con tal solo saber que ella era su molestia.

-Bien, ahora.... – No pudo terminar, su hija ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Sonrió al verla durmiendo, ya que siempre ella es una fierecilla loca, y dormida es como ver a un angelito tranquilo. Se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse a su cuarto.

HORAS DESPUÉS

Una luz pasaba por el cuarto de la niña con un sonido muy fuerte.

-¡Tou-San! –Corriendo como la vez pasada, se dirige hasta el cuarto de Hikari.

-¿Que sucede, linda?

-Tengo miedo. –Decía la niña miedosa, que no dejaba verse, ya que estaba debajo de las sábanas. Pasa otro trueno y la niña se esconde más.

-¿Por eso?, de verdad que a eso no hay que temerle. –Decía su padre, abrazando a Hikari, para después cargarla y mecerla. –Ya estas bien.

-Ujum. Si Tou-san. –Su padre la bajaba de nuevo hasta la cama, para arroparla y darle otro beso en la frente. -¿Tou-san?

-Si, dime. –Se quedó sentado para ver que su hija le preguntaba.

-¿Por qué Nii-san me dijo que cuando yo te llamara el iba a venir? Por que yo ya te he llamado muchas veces y el no viene. –Tenía los ojos llorosos, pensaba que su hermano no la quería.

-No lo se, pero oye... No te pongas así el te quiere, a lo mejor se quedó dormido, acuérdate que el es un especialista AMBU y su trabajo cansa. ¿Todo bien, linda?

-Si, todo bien, gracias Tou-san, te quiero.

-Yo también a ti. –Decía su padre, saliendo de la habitación para quedarse parado frente a la puerta de su hija. -Ahora, ¿Qué estará haciendo Ryosuke? –Pensaba el Uchiha, ya que por su hija, sospechaba que el salía de noche, para verse con Miku.

Sasuke caminaba hacía la habitación de su hijo, y para su sorpresa, su predicción fue la correcta, Ryosuke no estaba allí. Eso se lo deja a la mañana siguiente.

Va a su cuarto donde dormida esta su mujer, Sakura, la persona con la que siempre quiso estar, se acuesta con ella y la besa en el cuello –Error – Sakura estaba preparada para todo, así que se voltea hasta donde está Sasuke y lo empieza a besar, Sakura se posiciona encima de Sasuke, mientras este la agarraba por la cintura, Sakura lo termina de besar para que ella se acueste en su torso. Hay yacen dormidos, pero una voz muy, muy familiar los despierta a ambos.

-Tou-san, Kaa-san, no puedo dormir. –Estaba Hikari en la puerta, frotando su ojo derecho y con un conejo en la mano izquierda, se veía muy linda con un camisón de Sakura, que para cosa rara tenía un conejito, ella esperando a que fuera invitada a pasar.

-Ven cariño. –Decía Sakura, mientras abría un espacio entre ella y el borde de la cama para que durmiera al lado de ella. –Sube.

-Pero yo quiero estar con Tou-san. –Entonces Sakura, carga a su hija y la pone en medio de ella y Sasuke, se acomoda y se duerme abrazada a su padre. Este la acomodó para que estuviera en su torso y el con cariño la abraza, no sin antes darle un ultimo beso de la noche en la frente y haciendo que Sakura también estuviera en su torso, y así durmieron, Sakura de lado izquierdo de Sasuke, Hikari en el derecho y Sasuke quedando en el medio.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Sasuke se despierta y ve que sus dos chicas no están, así que baja hasta la cocina donde esta su prometida haciendo el desayuno y Hikari estaba sentada coloreando un dibujo. -¡Tou-san! –gritaba la pequeña, para que fuera corriendo hasta donde estaba su papá y lo abrazara, haciendo que este la cargara y Hikari le dejara besos en toda su mejilla.

Sasuke va hacia donde está Sakura y le da un beso de buenos días. –Bueno días. –Decía Sakura dejando de preparar el desayuno para abrazar a Sasuke, y a la pequeña ya que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke. –Oye ¿Qué sucede que Ryosuke no baja? El siempre esta despierto a esta hora o más temprano.

-No lo se, pero voy a subir.- Decía el Uchiha, mientras dejaba a la pequeña en la silla donde estaba sentada, y se dirige hasta las escaleras, pero algo lo impidió.

-No se preocupen, es que estaba cansado y me quede dormido, pero ya estoy despierto, listo para salir. –Decía Ryosuke, despreocupado, pero a la vez preocupado, puesto que su padre nunca lo iba a buscar a su habitación.

-Para salir de nuevo. –Decía el Uchiha mayor, todos se quedaron pasmados ante tal respuesta que había dicho.

-¿Por qué salir de nuevo, cariño, si el estuvo toda la noche aquí? –Decía Sakura, abrazando a Ryosuke. Sakura sabía que Ryosuke salía de noche para encontrarse con Miku, pero el quería que su padre no se enterara y por eso Sakura no ha dicho una sola palabra.

-Claro que no, fui a su habitación y no había nadie. ¡En que pensabas cuando salías tan de noche! -gritaba Sasuke hacía su hijo.

-Vamos Hikari, subamos para poder salir ¿Si?- Sakura agarraba a su hija por la mano, y subieron por las escaleras no sin antes que Hikari dijera un comentario un poco infantil, pero muy verdadero. -¡Te van a castigar! – Sasuke rió por lo bajo, mientras que Ryosuke, no estaba muy feliz por eso, sabía que tenía razón.

-Bien Ryosuke, ¿Me dirás por que no estabas en tu habitación anoche? –Le retaba.

-Uhh... Solo quería ver a Miku, tengo ya una semana que no la veo, sabes muy bien que no la veo a menudo, con todo esto de ser AMBU, ya me agota ni siquiera puedo verlos a ustedes, si acaso solo en la noche. –Decía Ryosuke, Sasuke sabía que el tenía razón, pero no podía hacer más nada.

-Pero... ¿No te vas a ir del AMBU o si? –Decía preocupado.

-No... Por que se que si me voy, me darás una golpiza. – Sasuke se reía, mientras que su hijo fruncía el ceño. -¿Pero de que te ríes?

-Es que... es que tienes mucha razón en eso... Pero bueno... ¿Y que tal Miku, como está?

-Sabía que preguntarías eso, me voy de aquí. –Dijo para irse a entrenar con los de su equipo. Sasuke todavía se seguía riendo.

-Kaa-san, que estará pasando allá abajo, tou-san se está riendo mucho. –Decía Hikari, que se estaba poniendo un vestido.

-No lo se, cariño, pero algo debió de suceder. –Decía mientras le ayudaba a Hikari a ponerse su vestido. –Ven, ya salgamos, estamos listas.

Sakura y Hikari bajaron las escaleras, Hikari vestía un vestido color rosa, con dos bolsillos de forma de corazón, un moño en su cabeza de color rojo y unos zapatos rosa. Sakura iba con una camisa verde, con estrellas rosas, un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro y unos zapatos azules.

Sasuke se quedó anonadado de ver a su mujer así, vestida para salir. – ¿Y a donde se me van las dos linduras? –Decía Sasuke abrazando por la cintura a Sakura, y esta abrazando el cuello del Uchiha

-Vamos a comprar verduras para el almuerzo y una que otras cosas, acuérdate que las mujeres siempre compramos de más. Vamos Hikari. –Decía mientras se soltaba de Sasuke.

-Si, claro, adiós tou-san, te quiero, te dejé un dibujo en la mesa, solo para ti. –Decía la pequeña, no sin antes claro, plantarle un beso a su padre, e irse con su madre de compras.

Ya al cerrar la puerta, Sasuke se acuerda del dibujo que le dijo su hija. Se acercó a esta, agarró el dibujo y lo empezó a observar, era de la familia Uchiha y dos integrantes más, cada uno tenía el nombre en la cabeza de cada uno, por orden estaba, Miku, Ryosuke, Sakura, Sasuke, la pequeña Hikari, y al lado de ella estaba un chico, en la cabeza le había puesto Daisuke, mi novio...

Novio... - ¿Queeee? ¿Novio?... sin tan solo tiene 6 años. - Y no se sabe de donde aparece Sakura chibi. –En dos semanas son 7 años.-

-¿Qué? Noooooo... – Decía Sasuke, mientras le aparecía un aura negra en su cabeza. -¿Dónde está ese niño Daisuke? Lo mataré...

Mentira el no matará a nadie solo se preocupa por su pequeña Hikari, y el bienestar de Ryosuke.

Y así es la vida de la pequeña Familia Uchiha. ¿Agregamos un perrito?

Hikari: ¡Siiiii!

SasuSakuRyo: ¡Noooo!


End file.
